1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a nultifunction tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, such as screw drivers, comprise a driving stem for engaging with and for driving fasteners. Some of the tools may include a retractable member provided in the rear portion of the handle for forming a L-shaped handle bar for the tool when the retractable member is extended outward of the handle. This kind of tools may not include a ratchet mechanism for controlling the driving direction of the tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.